<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>18,059 by iwaoiks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047654">18,059</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoiks/pseuds/iwaoiks'>iwaoiks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, iwaizumi knows this, oikawa misses iwaizumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoiks/pseuds/iwaoiks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa goes to Argentina in an endless pursuit of volleyball, and gets the feeling that he is all on his own. Oikawa goes to Argentina all on his own, and Iwaizumi is there for him, anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>18,059</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @<a href="https://twitter.com/aobajoh">aobajoh</a> on twitter who requested iwaoi + "Don't be silly. I want to stay up with you." for this <a href="https://twitter.com/iwaoiks/status/1232511074622001152">writing meme</a> thing (I don't know why I keep linking this tweet. It's a Mess).</p><p>It's pretty vague, but there are manga spoilers ahead, so be warned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oi," Iwaizumi says by way of greeting, immediately after Oikawa picks up the phone. Oikawa's mouth twitches up in amusement. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Mm?" Oikawa hums, feigning ignorance. "I don't know what you mean, Iwa-chan."</p><p>He knows exactly what Iwaizumi means. They both know this. Oikawa's purposely making this difficult for him. They both know this too.</p><p>Iwaizumi sighs, rough into the receiver. Oikawa can practically see the vein popping in his temple, can envision him with one hand pressing his phone against his ear, the other pressing fingers against his temples. Oikawa wants to reach out, tuck that sigh away, smooth the worried lines he knows have formed on Iwaizumi's face— but he can't. 11,221 miles and exactly 12 hours away, Oikawa can't.</p><p>He's sitting in bed in his apartment, alone. The clock on his bedside table reads 1.22 a.m. His feet are cold, but the covers have been kicked to the side. The bed is too big. The apartment is too big. The room is dark save for the occasional headlights of a car passing by outside.</p><p>"You sounded off," Iwaizumi says, uncharacteristically quiet. Oikawa catches his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on it. One hand idly picks at a loose thread in the bedsheets. "In your texts today, you sounded off," Iwaizumi explains further, and Oikawa almost wants to laugh at how stupidly familiar Iwaizumi is of him. The backs of his eyes sting, just a little.</p><p>He takes in a deep, deep breath, stuffs back the stuffiness in his chest. Oikawa is about to open his mouth and make things more difficult for Iwaizumi, because honesty's never been his best policy, but Iwaizumi knows this, too, so he beats him to it. "We don't have to talk," Iwaizumi says, like he knows Oikawa doesn't want to, because of course, of course he does. Iwaizumi's so stupidly familiar of him. "I can just stay until you fall asleep."</p><p>"Isn't this your day off, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa smiles, the stuffiness back in his chest, climbing up his ribcage. He hears rustling on the other end, halfway across the world, the sound of a chair being pulled back, and Oikawa imagines Iwaizumi in the kitchen of his childhood home, sun beams glinting off the Godzilla mug he'd gifted Iwaizumi for his 13th birthday, warm from the half-drunk coffee Iwaizumi had brewed, placed on the small table meant for four (Iwaizumi's father, Iwaizumi's mother, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa himself). He knows it's unlikely, that Iwaizumi is probably in his own too-big apartment in Tokyo that never gets enough sun, but the mug stays the same, and Iwaizumi has never changed. Oikawa thinks he's allowed these discrepancies. "You should go out and do something fun."</p><p>"Don't be stupid, Assikawa," Iwaizumi says, soft despite his words, his voice gently waving off the dark clouds in Oikawa's chest. Oikawa's lips tug up into a smile. "I want to stay with you."</p><p>Oikawa takes in a deep, deep breath, feels his heart squeezing in his chest. He tilts his head back and rests it against the headboard. His hand curls loosely in his lap. "Okay," Oikawa says, done being difficult. He closes his eyes, thinks of the mug and Iwaizumi's hands wrapped around it, thinks of Iwaizumi and his arms wrapped around him at Tokyo Airport in farewell ("This isn't goodbye, dumbass," Iwaizumi had said, because he knew what Oikawa was thinking. "This is 'hurry up and come back so I can beat you,' alright?"), and Oikawa allows himself some honesty. Maybe he doesn’t deserve it, but Iwaizumi’s always giving him things that he doesn’t deserve. “How’s home?”</p><p>Iwaizumi knows what Oikawa means when he asks this. <em>How’s home? Is Makki’s bakery doing okay? Is Mattsun still too much of a scaredy-cat to confess to him? How are my mother’s orchids? Is Wakamiya-san still baking her melon pans? Do you miss me? </em></p><p>“Everything’s the same,” Iwaizumi replies, simply. “Things are a little quiet, though.” <em>Of course I miss you.</em></p><p>Oikawa smiles. Iwaizumi is so stupidly familiar of him, after all. Oikawa’s stupidly familiar of Iwaizumi, as well. “Things are quiet here, too.” <em>I miss you too.</em></p><p>He thinks Iwaizumi is mirroring his smile, 11,221 miles and 12 hours across the world. His fingers uncurl, aching to reach for something too far away, but the stuffiness has cleared from his chest. The room is still dark, but his feet are tucked under the blanket, slowly warming. He hears the clink of the mug against the counter, and holds the image of Iwaizumi’s hands somewhere near his heart.</p><p>“Get some sleep, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa nods minutely. He settles back down into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin, and leaves the call on speaker mode. Oikawa can just barely hear Iwaizumi’s breathing, rhythmic and solid and <em>there</em>, everything Iwaizumi has always been, and he wants to cry at how stupidly familiar Iwaizumi is to him. Oikawa smiles against his pillow, and slowly falls asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bro the <a href="https://twitter.com/Leoppii/status/1235363562119282688">seijou light novel chapter</a> really got to me. I couldn't NOT write this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>